


Felt Like This

by Rubynye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Held Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky and that hotel bed in Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's My Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202087) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> For Dsudis, because she's wonderful and because she gave me the plot bunny. Title from "It's Been a Long, Long Time," of course.

Steve's looking out the window at Italian hills bathed in golden sunset light, the rolling distant landscape beyond the town's edge. Bucky's admiring the view, warming himself with the sight of Steve naked and clean and gleaming, light and shadow highlighting the sculpture of his big new body. Ignoring the little lump of chill that's been lodged in his chest since Zola's experiments, Bucky runs his gaze over Steve's broad muscular back and down to his dear little ass, which is almost unchanged but for the new cuts of his hips; taking a soft deeper breath, Bucky plans slotting his thumbs into those notches, plots tackling Steve to the bed, pinning his hips still and sucking him down to the root. _Three,_ Bucky thinks, his lips drawing out in a wide smirk as he quietly lowers his towel to the floor, _two_ , as he braces for the spring, because Steve's quicker these days and a helluva lot stronger, _one_ , so he's only got one shot at this, _charge_.

Bucky jumps and Steve spins, lush mouth falling open as those bright eyes go wide, but he recovers so damn fast, hands thrust out to counter Bucky's grab, eyebrows pulling tight together as he grabs Bucky right back, gasping his name. Bucky laughs, twisting into Plan B, using his weight to haul Steve around as Steve cracks up and halfway lets him. They fall together on the bed, grappling with legs and hands as Bucky tries to push Steve flat and Steve shoves into rolling them over, twisting his hands in a neat unfair move to grab Bucky's wrists and shove them down against the mattress.

"Oof," Bucky wheezes as Steve's massive new weight lands on his belly, "give it up, Rogers, I'm gonna --" as he pushes against Steve's hold.

His hands don't budge. A crease flickers between Steve's widening eyes, like he's as shocked as Bucky is, but he keeps pressing down. Bucky plants his heels and grunts and shoves with all the strength he can muster, and stays right where he is. Under Steve's hands, between Steve's knees, Steve's weight pressing him into the bed, Steve's dick plumping against his thigh.

 _Holy shit,_ Bucky thinks inelegantly, staring up at Steve's round-eyed, openmouthed face above him, as he pushes one more time and doesn't move an inch, as a massive hot wave of lust sweeps through him, his head spinning, his dick jumping to attention. He doesn't even know what he tries to say because it comes out a moan, as his head tips back, his vision dimming because his eyelids are already fluttering like a dame's but God _damn_. Steve's lip quivers and his grip loosens the littlest bit and Bucky snaps his head into a violent shake. "More," he gasps out, "Stevie, tighter. More."

"Bucky?" Steve's voice shakes like his lip, he looks worried, he's hot and hard against the crease of Bucky's hip. "Buck, I don't wanna hurt you --"

"You'll never hurt me," Bucky says, the words echoing out of his memory in Steve's insistent breathless voice, and he has to laugh, and rock his hips up, watching Steve's mile-long lashes flutter. "C'mon," he puffs, pushing into Steve's grip, crushing his own breath out against Steve's weight. "C'mon, you won't hurt me, c'mon, Rogers, fuck me."

Steve's abs ripple with his gasp, it's his turn to moan, "Bucky," as he falls in and smears their mouths together in a messy delving kiss. And he doesn't let go, keeping Bucky pinned as he licks into him with desperate hunger. Yeah, Stevie doesn't mind being able to hold Bucky down, no matter how much he worries about it. Bucky laughs into Steve's mouth and squirms into his hold and revels in being held down all over, hooking his heels behind Steve's thighs and pulling like they could do it right this second.

Steve pulls back gasping, kneeling up over Bucky, letting go and leaving him bare and cold. "Okay, Buck, okay, let's get you turned over --"

"No way." Bucky reaches for Steve's hands, wanting to pull him back down like the most muscular blanket. "No, get greased up and come back here and hold me down and fuck me."

" _Buck_ " Steve groans, exasperated, because he knows where Bucky got this bossy pleading, and he used to be a hell of a lot more fragile than Bucky is even compared to him now. "Bucky, I don't -- I can't hurt you," he pleads, like he's not rock hard up between their bellies, "if you're up on your knees I can control --"

"Did I ask for control?" Steve's been so controlled, from the first gentle kiss in the forest, to the night he knelt behind Bucky, prepped him so thoroughly he nearly cried with frustration and leant his weight on their cot, not on Bucky's back, through every slow thrust. He's been so fucking maddeningly gentle, and Bucky wants a little something to push back against, like Steve shuddered and pushed back against him when they fucked against the wall, like Steve used to push into with all his wiry strength in their bed, before the war. "Did I?" Bucky grips Steve's steel-hard forearms, curling up to him, watching Steve's eyes flick across his rising chest and tensing abs. "Fuck control," Bucky mutters against Steve's mouth, pulling back just enough when Steve leans in lips-first. "Fuck me." He catches Steve's pouting lip between his teeth, listens for the deep moan on Steve's breath, pushes up a little further and kisses him so hard it burns.

Steve twists his arms free to grab Bucky's shoulders, and Bucky hums encouragingly and bites his upper lip, soothing it with his tongue until Steve trembles and downright tongue-fucks him. There they go. Bucky knows Steve's not so hot on control either.

Steve drags himself back, tearing their mouths apart. "Goddammit," he curses, and blushes red. "Goddammit, Barnes, I shouldn't." But he's already leaning over to grab the little bottle of oil Bucky bought in the town market. It smells rich and fruity as Steve uncorks it with shaking fingers, already leaning back into Bucky's hold. "I'm still getting used to this," Steve mutters, looking down at himself as he gestures with the cork. "I should -- we should be careful."

Bucky takes the bottle from him, sloshing thick golden oil over his fingers. "You ain't broken me with your dick yet," he points out, curling his doused hand around Steve's dick as Steve laughs, pouring with the other till golden drips run down Steve's tightening balls, looking good enough to eat. Bucky's earlier plan flickers through his head, but he knows what he wants even more right now. "C'mon," Bucky moans, shoving the cork in the bottle and flopping onto his back, arching wantonly so Steve gasps with laughter. "Come here and fuck me."

"Missed a step," Steve insists, uncorking the bottle again as he swipes it from Bucky, pouring more oil into his palm.

Bucky rolls his eyes elaborately and wraps his legs around Steve's waist. "Don't need it --"

"Don't start," Steve growls, echoing through Bucky's blood, and his dick jumps, completely untouched. Steve licks his lips and strokes it with one hand, sliding the other too gently between Bucky's cheeks. "Don't you dare. Remember what you used to say to me when I said that?"

"You're still sure as fuck gonna get it, you stubborn pretty idiot?" Bucky quotes himself, pushing up on his elbows, breath hissing through his teeth as he watches and feels Steve's lovingly rough hands, stroking his dick, caressing the oil into his pucker. "What, is this payback?"

"Lucky for you, nah." Steve's voice gusts warm, his smile little on his mouth and bright in his eyes as he drops his hands to wipe them on the sheets. "I haven't got your patience." He scoots forward and Bucky wiggles down to meet him, hitching up his hips. "Not when you've gone all bossy."

"Well, if you wanna be in control," Bucky says, tipping his head back as he offers his wrists, "You can always hold me down."

"Don't think that puts me in charge," Steve mutters, but he's nudging in and Bucky doesn't bother wasting breath on a smart answer, he exhales and relaxes and tries to make it as easy as possible for Steve to get as much of his new massiveness into him. Steve eases in, gritting his teeth, so damn slow, and just as Bucky's thinking of arching his back into it Steve tips forward, grabs Bucky's wrists and shoves them up over his head. "Like this -- !"

The move drives Steve in balls deep, their bellies slapping flush, and Bucky has to shout, "Yes," arching up indeed. There it is again, that gorgeous pressure on his wrists and chest, cock and thighs and inside him, hard and sparking-hot. "Come _on_ , Steve, yes, please!" Steve whimpers, head falling forward so his hair brushes Bucky's open mouth as he pulls back, and Bucky hikes up his heels and drives them into Steve's back, because now Steve can take it.

"Unh, okay, okay --" Steve leans on his fists around Bucky's wrists, dropping that muffling goddamn control, and Bucky shouts wordless triumph on the next thrust, simply screams on the next, pushes into Steve holding him down and glories in being fucked. Sparks fly across the insides of his clenched eyelids as Steve hammers into him, pulsing pleasure and a sweet rising burn. Steve's breathy gasps are the same except he's not wheezing, his rolling pace and the fresh musk of his sweat are totally unchanged, and his big hands tight around Bucky's wrists are new and gorgeous and perfect as Bucky pushes into his unbreakable hold and bounces on his luscious dick.

"C'mon," Bucky hears himself crying out, writhing to meet Steve's thrusts, his cock rubbing up against the slicked planes of Steve's hard belly, Steve's balls smacking his ass each time Steve bottoms out. "C'mon, Steve, come on, Stevie, come on, give it to me!" Steve shakes his head, laughing breathlessly, but Bucky can't shut up, everything inside him melting to the boil, only the pressure of Steve atop and within him holding him together. "Come on, Stevie, baby doll, sweetheart --" Bucky babbles, pleasure overflowing out of him in a ridiculous stream of fondness, "Stevie, Stevie, love you, Stevie, fuck me, fuck me, I'm yours, I'm, I, oh _God_ Iiiii --" as he loses his words in a stream of belly-deep shouts, gloriously overwhelmed.

"Buck, Buck, Bucky," Steve gasps, working hard, Bucky can only scream in answer, driving as hard into Steve's thrusts as he can, pain and pleasure climbing over each other until everything boils over, washing Bucky clean in a white-hot rush. He dimly feels Steve's hands peel off his wrists, Steve's arms wrap around him strong and tight and secure as he winds his shaking arms across Steve's back and buries his whimpers in Steve's shoulder, kissing the swell of hot muscle.

From heat to light, Bucky feels like he's glowing, aching as Steve pounds into him, his heart swelling and floating. "C'mon," he breathes against Steve's rushing pulse, as Steve sobs over him and rattles his bones with each thrust. "C'mon, Steve, c'mon." And Steve cries out, loud and high and shattering into sharp-edged moans as he empties himself into Bucky's sore happy body, as Bucky clutches his nape and kisses his chin and holds him through it.

"Oh, Bucky, _oh_ ," Steve moans, going limp like always, and Bucky oofs down to the mattress, flattened under Steve's weight. With the last of his breath he laughs and pets Steve's damp hair. Air's overrated anyway.

Sooner than he used to, which Bucky still isn't used to, Steve groans and peels his hands off Bucky's back, presses them to the mattress and pushes up and away, trembling as he eases out as slowly as he can. He's still mostly hard, because his big new body's kind of ridiculous, but he swats Bucky's hands away, shifts over and collapses on his front on the bed. It's twilight outside, deep blue light glinting off Steve's sweaty back, and Bucky leans over to kiss his nape. "Thanks," he murmurs into Steve's skin, and Steve presses a soft smile to his shoulder.

Then Bucky flops prone and stretches, groaning noisy satisfaction, draping his leg and arm across Steve, careful not to wince around the twinge inside him. "Mmm. As Farnsworth would say, that was a thorough rogering."

Steve laughs, hiding his head under the pillow. "He'd say no such thing," emerges, slightly muffled and pretend scandalized.

"Not to you, you're his CO," Bucky points out, and Steve punches his arm exceedingly lightly. They lie there together a little longer, and Steve slides his hand up over Bucky's heart.

Eventually, pushing his pillow back from his face, Steve murmurs, "Buck, you good?"

Bucky breathes, feeling the light welcome pressure of Steve's hand, the sweet soreness inside him, the warmth all through him. He listens to Steve breathe beside him, steady and even, no hitches, no wheezing, hale and strong. "Yeah," he murmurs, rolling towards Steve, curling into his arms and tangling their legs, resting his forehead on Steve's broad chest. Steve's other hand warmly cups his shoulder, Steve presses a kiss into his hair, and Bucky lies to himself that the lingering chill has thawed away never to return. "Yeah, Stevie. 'M good."

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny: "…the first time Steve had, to their mutual surprise, pinned Bucky to the bed in a hold he couldn't break." From "There's My Territory".


End file.
